Generally, a capacitive pressure sensor is designed to measure either a dynamic pressure or static pressure. For applications measuring both dynamic and static pressure, two separate pressure sensors are typically used. Using two pressure sensors results in having two electronic packages, two sensors, and two times the connections, and the extra associated space to install the separate pressure sensors.